dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Hellhounds are much like wolves, but are much more dangerous and have the ability to cast fireballs. They have far more HP than wolves, and are not easily stunned. Due to this and their speed, it can be very difficult to land consecutive hits on them. They are only found just before, and after defeating the Dragon. They have the ability to drag you away if you are down and use their grapple attack to deal large amounts of damage. Their fire balls cost a lot of stamina to block, so it's advisable to dodge them if possible. They can also cloak themselves in flame causing their bites do fire damage. __TOC__ Attacks Bestiary Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section on the Wolves page. * Weak to Holy. * Weak to Ice. * Using Fire based attacks will cause them to instantly become cloaked in flames but this grants knowledge. * Dousing them with Water is essential as it affects Hellhounds differently than other Wolfkin in that it extinguishes their flame cloaks. Wolf Strategy scrolls will grant knowledge for all members of the Wolf family which includes Hellhounds. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing '''150 '''Hellhounds either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) *Strong against Fire enchanted weapons and spells. * Weak against Holy enchanted weapons (like Heaven's key daggers) and spells. * Weak against Ice, and they can be frozen solid. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poison. Use a Rusted weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in Oil. Use an Aneled weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Fighters: Burst Strike is effective against the fast moving Hellhounds. Antler Toss will knock them into the air and allow for follow up attacks. Fate Skewer will impale them and inflict massive damage. * Striders: Ensnare/Implicate can easily bring several Hellhounds to the ground for follow up attacks or grapples. Cutting Wind is effective against all fast moving enemies. * Magic Archers: Sixfold Bolt and Hunter Bolt skill will cause much damage and almost always freezes them. Equip the Staff and use a Holy- or Ice-buffed Focused Bolt. * Mystic Knights: Ruinous/Perilous Sigil will stop a Hellhound's approach and help keep it at bay. Equip the Staff and use a Holy- or Ice-buffed Focused Bolt. Perfect Blocking the Hellhound's lunge or fireball with an Ice or Holy-buffed Riposte is also extremely effective. * Sorcerers: High Maelstrom will suck up and annihilate light weight creatures like Hellhounds. A Holy or Ice-buffed Focused Bolt is very effective. High Bolide can inflict decent damage to a Hellhound, but as a Fire-based spell it will ignite them if they survive the meteor impact. Tactics (Defensive) * Hellhound fireballs and pounces have high knockdown properties, usually followed up by the Hellhound drag. * The BEST way to avoid getting dragged by Hellhounds is to use Instant Reset whenever the Arisen gets hit or knocked down. This skill can also be used to avoid other follow-up attacks like the Eliminator's stomp and the Grimgoblin stomp. * Do NOT attempt to attack them with fire attacks. It does little damage and causes them to instantly become cloaked in fire, making them even more dangerous. * Refrain from keeping Hellhounds tightly grouped together, as they may accidentally ignite one another with their fireball, and a pack of fire-cloaked Hellhounds can very quickly turn a battle into a nightmare. * Beware their flanking maneuvers, as they will often spew their fireballs from out of the Arisen's camera view. Keep moving around to avoid unseen fireballs from your flanks. Locations (Post-Dragon) *The Everfall. *The Tainted Mountain. *The fields outside the north exit of Gran Soren. *The roads between Cassardis and The Mountain Waycastle. *Summoned by Liches. *Bitterblack Isle in the Duskmoon Tower and The Forgotten Hall (pre-dragon, post-Daimon) *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Wolves Category:3 Star Bestiaries